The broad objective of the Opportunities Fund Management Core (OFMC) will be to facilitate early stage support for innovative or translational projects, particularly those which have the potential to lead to practical products in the fields of radiation biodosimetry and prediction and prevention of acute and delayed injuries. The OFMC will support 1) Pilot projects (basic and translational research) and 2) proposals that lead to Investigational New Drug (IND)-enabling studies and Medical Countermeasure (MCM) development. The OFMC will generate an SOP (Standard Operating Procedure) for the operation of the Core which, after Steering Committee approval, will be the template for its operation. Central to the process is getting the best possible set of applications to the OFMC, and the OFMC will use a unique two-phase mentor-based review program; The first phase is a mandatory pre-proposal Letter of Intent from potential applicants. This enables the OFMC to pair applicants with appropriate CMCRC scientists to create mentoring/advising opportunities that lead to stronger full proposals that are in tune with CMCRC issues and goals. The second phase, due six weeks later, is the submission of the full proposal. The OFMC will coordinate the process of soliciting Letters of Intent and subsequent Proposals, as well as coordinating the review of the proposals, and finally providing a set of review scores to the CMCRC Steering Committee. Innovative and translational research, as well as New or Early Stage Investigators, will be strongly emphasized in the review process. The OFMC will also be responsible for coordinating all necessary documentation of financial, IRB, and IACUC requirements with subrecipient institutions, as well as financial oversight and reporting. The OFMC will also coordinate annual progress reports, and based on these, will make funding renewal recommendations to the Steering Committee. Importantly, the OFMC will facilitate presentation opportunities for the pilot project recipients. All pilot awardees will be requested to prepare a poster for the annual CMCRC meeting. With the Steering Committee's approval, and based on these posters, the OFMC, in collaboration with the CCC, will propose and organize a poster mini-presentation session for pilot awardees at the CMCRC Annual Meeting.